Rising from the Ashes
by Mustard Lady
Summary: Mark is being arrested for murdering the man who nearly killed his son, and Steve, in a coma on a hospital bed, has absolutely no clue about what's going on! Yet his family is hurting badly over all of this. My alternate version of the scene in Retribution when Steve came back. Sorry for such a short summary. My third DM fanfic. Includes my OC's. Hope you don't mind.


**Here's a shot that came to my mind the other day when I was having an emotional time. I hope it's good. It's an alternate version of the longed for scene in the Retribution episode when Steve came back. I've included my two OC's in it, hope you don't mind. I don't own Diagnosis Murder or anything related to it. Please, don't be scared off by the Bible verse I put in it! Please just read it and judge for yourself. I am not in any way trying to steal Mark's anguish from this tribulation, I just thought if I could put this in, to show his family's grief. You're welcome to leave a review. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it again.**

* * *

" _ **But Mary stood outside by the tomb weeping...and she saw two angels...Then they said to her, 'Woman, why are you weeping?'**_

 _ **She said to them, 'Because they have taken away my Lord, and I do not know where they have laid Him.'**_

 _ **...Jesus said to her, 'Woman, why are you weeping? Whom are you seeking?'**_

 _ **...'Sir, if You have carried him away, tell me where You have laid Him, and I will take Him away.'**_

 _ **Jesus said to her, 'Mary!'"**_ **(John 20: 11-16)**

* * *

Mark was torn. His whole life was being pulled-no, yanked-right out from under him and it seemed that there was nothing he could do about it! Steve, his beloved and only son, was dying on a hospital bed in Community General's ICU, and no matter how busy he'd kept himself or tried to function, Mark had not been able to cope with his son's very nearly-most likely-fatal attack. Gordon Gonzalez, his son's attacker had been let go, a brutal blow to Mark's already broken heart, and after he'd threatened to sabotage Gonzalez, the guy had been murdered. And now _Mark_ was being arrested for not only the death of Gonzalez but also Spring Dano, an insider from Gordon's operation who'd been feeding information to Steve and wanted to help Mark but was afraid for her life. Now, she was dead too. With the dazed, emotional trauma of Steve's almost irreparable injury, Mark had been missing things that he didn't know were being planted. The monsters who had done this to his son were taking advantage of the good doctor's physical drain, and now his missing items were staring him in the face as circumstantial evidence against him in murder!

Mark hadn't been the strong pillar of comfort he usually was to Steve's two teenage daughters, 18-year-old Stacy and 15 almost 16-year-old 'Kat' Katherine. They'd both been scared to death over this whole thing and were just as fearful as he was with the dread of losing Steve, and he hadn't been the best medicine for them lately. And now his incarceration was only going to bring them more pain, not to mention his own!

"You have the right to one phone call, Dr. Sloan." Police Sgt. Tannis Archer said dryly. Mark glanced dejectedly at her.

* * *

Stacy was walking back through the hospital hallways from the sleep room in the doctor's lounge where she'd set a few items she'd brought from home to occupy herself with. Kat was on her way to the hospital to be with her sister and pray together. Stacy didn't want to be home at the beach house right now, without Steve and not knowing if he'd ever return home. Kat's good friend, Carlie Wilson and her parents had offered to let Stacy and Kat stay at their house for the time being so Mark wouldn't have to worry about them, but Stacy had politely declined. She wanted to stay at the hospital, near their father, and also to give Mark moral support. She'd just feel pushed aside not being this close to them both. The Wilsons were also taking care of Annie, the Sloans' Australian Shepherd so that they didn't have to worry about her either.

Mark had left this morning at Amanda's suggestion, to get freshened up though he was adamant on returning later in the day. Stacy had told him she'd stand by to keep an eye on Steve along with Amanda and Jessie. She and Kat saw each other whenever the Wilsons brought her to visit the hospital or Stacy was dropped off to visit at their house. Either way, they were trying to bear this trial as a family. Right now, Stacy was waiting for Kat to arrive.

Stacy was heading back to Steve's hospital room, carrying a couple of her notebooks. She was glad that she was already graduated and didn't currently have to worry about schoolwork, at least not 'til she started college in the fall. She'd decided to try to either draw her story character doodles or write some more in her fictitious story. It would keep her busy while waiting for Steve to wake up, plus it had always been not only a hobby but a stress release to her. She passed Amanda in the hallway. "Hey, how are you doing, dear?" Amanda asked tenderly, touching her friend's shoulder.

"Oh, you know." Stacy shrugged. Amanda gazed at her sympathetically. Her heart ached painfully for her best friends' turmoil. "Kat's on her way, and Grandpa said he'd be back in a couple hours. I'm...gonna go sit with Dad for a while."

Amanda nodded sadly. "Well, holler if you need anything, okay?"

"Yeah." Stacy sighed with a smile, and continued down the hall. She was just passing Mark's office when her pager started beeping. "Hello?"

"Hello, Stacy Sloan?" Tannis Archer responded on the other end.

"Yeah?" Stacy answered cautiously with furrowed brows.

"This is Sgt. Archer of the LAPD. We've recently run into each other. I work with your dad."

"Oh, yes." Stacy nodded. "Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Sloan, but I'm afraid your grandfather Dr. Mark Sloan is under arrest..."

"W-WHAT?" Stacy gasped, and almost fell over. She gaped and stepped back into Mark's office. "What did you say?!" She blurted out, clutching her chest.

"He's under arrest for the murders of Gordon Gonzalez and Spring Dano." Tannis answered dryly. Stacy's heart raced at a hundred miles an hour and she started shivering with horror.

"B-but...why?!" Stacy sputtered.

"I'm sorry. Here, he wants to talk to you." Tannis handed the phone to Mark.

"Stacy," Mark began sadly.

"Grandpa!" Stacy wailed. " _WHAT_ is going on? What happened? Please tell me it isn't true!"

"I...I honestly don't know, honey." Mark shook his head, his voice breaking. It pained him to hear her frightened voice, and to know what double pain it was forcing on their family's already overloaded well of grief. "But I can't defend myself. Chief Masters and Sgt. Archer are ...doing their job."

Stacy burst into tears. "Oh, Grandpa! Say you didn't do it!" She panted fearfully. "Please...tell me they're wrong!"

"I didn't kill anyone, honey." Mark gulped. "I promise you that. But...I'm gonna need you to be strong for Kat and help look after your dad 'til I get out...'til he wakes up."

"I will," Stacy said in a quivering voice. "How could this happen?"

"I don't know. I'll see you later, honey. All right? Give Kat and Amanda a hug for me."

"I will."

"And tell Jessie to keep a sharp eye on Steve."

"He is." Stacy corrected him.

"I know. But...please tell him anyway."

"Mmm-hmm." Stacy nodded.

"Okay." Mark's own eyes filled with tears at his loved one's hurt, but also the heavy, gagging weight he felt himself at this nightmare! "Bye, Stacy."

"B-b..." Stacy couldn't say it, then Tannis hung up the phone.

"Come with me, Dr. Sloan." She commanded, taking his arm. Mark gaped in shock and hurt. This couldn't be happening to him!

Stacy doubled over, clutching her notebooks to herself and weeping. Then they slipped out of her hands to the floor. She staggered to Mark's desk and threw herself into his chair, clenching the back of it, as if it could make Mark there. "Why?!" Stacy sobbed. "Why is this happening?! Oh, God...why? Grandpa's heart is broken about Dad. And now...now he's...he's..." She buried her face in her hands, shaking. First, Steve was critically shot and may be on the brink of death, and now Mark was being hauled away like the guy who had started this whole mess to the Sloan family! "Lord, why? Grandpa's in trouble, but he didn't do it! I know he didn't! _You,_ Lord know he didn't! This is horrible." She cried on, then her eyes fell on the picture frames Mark kept on his desk so he could see them everyday. There was one of himself with Steve's mom, Katherine, Stacy and Kat's grandma, along with Steve when he was young boy. Then there was herself and Kat from just this year. And lastly, there was the one of Mark standing alongside a smiling Steve. It was _that_ one Stacy kept her gaze on. Both men were smiling widely, their faces so full of the music of life. And now it felt like that symbol of their happy life together was being ripped to shreds, piece by piece. Stacy's face festered into a tighter wince as a large lump in her throat crawled up. She squeezed her eyes shut, leaning her head against that picture frame. Then she rose to her feet and pulling her long, blonde hair to envelope her face so no one would notice the hurt there, made her way back to the ICU.

She knew that she really should go find Amanda and Jessie first,-after all, they were like family- and let them know about the horrible news. But she couldn't. No: she _had_ to be by Steve first, she needed to be with her dad. Nurses and other passersby noticed her, but as they knew bad news was common in a hospital and also about Steve's condition, they didn't bother her for which she was very grateful. She finally reached Steve's room and looked in. Nothing had changed-that she could notice-: he was still lying listless on the hospital bed, completely comatosed to the world around him, unaware of the broken hearts surrounding him, the ones he cared so much about. Stacy choked on hot tears, and quickly came to Steve's side. She shook her head painfully.

"Oh, Dad," She cried. "I wish I knew if you could hear me!" She declared with a hint of anger. "You can't stay like this, Dad. Please. You still have so much work to do. And..." she gulped hard, bracing herself against the bed. "Dad, please wake up! We need you! So much. I've never seen Grandpa so heartbroken and completely lost. He hasn't been himself since you were brought in here. He's been devastated...and now he's in trouble!" Stacy tightly gripped Steve's usually so strong, take charge but now limp, heavy hand. She clenched it in fear, heartache, and anger, trying to draw the strength from it that was usually there. She had been just as relentless as Mark the passed few days in refusing to accept that Steve wasn't going to recover. Though she knew as well as her grandpa how serious Steve's condition was, they'd prayed very, very hard and as long as Steve was still there, she kept hoping he'd wake up. "Dad, _pplleeaassee!_ I...Kat and I need you so bad! And...and Grandpa needs you...more than ever! He's in trouble, Dad! You hear me? Grandpa's in trouble!" Steve remained lax, same as always. Stacy raised her eyes helplessly to the ceiling then winced again. "I...I know God can do anything, but...but, we can't live without you, Dad! Grandpa needs your help! We...we can't lose both of you!" At that point, Stacy lost it. She dropped to her knees and sank her face on the bed, clutching Steve's hand to her face, and maneuvering it to brush away her tears. He was right here beside her, yet not here, not _with_ her. Stacy sobbed heavily. Though he wasn't awake, Stacy never liked to cry in front of Steve: his being a cop had taught her and Kat a lot about perseverance, and they both had learned to keep their emotions in check at times. But also, it was easier to feel free to pour out their feelings, especially if they were sad, to Mark: his kind, warm, compassionate bedside manner as a doctor made them feel that they could share some of their deepest troubles with him. She and Kat had been trying hard to be brave through this crisis, but right now, Stacy couldn't help herself. As much as she hated crying in Steve's presence, this time there was no room for formalities. She didn't care if onlookers or passersby heard her: her whole family was hurting and she had to release it, and if the spectators were annoyed by it, they could just shut the door.

As she cried on and on, something miraculous occurred! There was the tiniest sliver of movement in Steve's palm, the one she was clinging to. His mind was slowly becoming conscious! His body felt extremely heavy and it hurt, though he had no idea why and he was flat on his back, he knew that much. His foggy mind started to link together distinct sounds. _Dad..._ his mind thought. _Dad...are you here? Where am I? Dad, what's going on? Please help me._ Then his keen ears put together a muffled voice he was hearing and trying to detect. Then suddenly, the tone became sharper. _What? Amanda? No. St...Stacy? Don't cry, honey. Why are you crying, baby?_ Steve fought to open his eyes, and with some effort, he slowly managed to. He was expecting to see Mark's welcome face staring down at him, but...but it wasn't there! _Dad!_ Steve's thoughts raced in panic. _Dad, why aren't you here? Where are you?!_ Then he noticed that something was pressing and leaning on his left hand. His hand was wet too, with...with salty, slippery tears! Steve tried to raise his head and look down, but it hurt too much. He did _glance_ down and saw the blonde top of his eldest daughter's head. He had no idea why she was crying so hard, but he wanted to comfort her. His large, rugged fingers tingled as he started to curl them around her smaller, delicate ones. He firmly gripped them in a loving, protective hold.

Stacy felt something moving underneath her hot face. A bolt of electricity shot through her mind as reality dawned on her like a bomb! Steve was moving! For a minute, she didn't breathe. "Shhh...St...Stacy," she heard a faint voice speak. Her heart pounded hopefully. His voice was weak, but it was indeed _Steve's_ voice! It sounded so feeble, compared to when he was on his toes giving instructions, but who cared? He still had it and that's what mattered."Shh...on't cry...honey." Steve whispered, trying to gain the volume of his voice. He softly stroked her wet face with his hand and Stacy gripped it. She opened her eyes and sadly looked up. Steve's blue eyes were tiredly gazing back at her, full of love and concern.

"Ooh-ho, ho, ho," Stacy smiled miserably and winced as the tears poured out faster. "Dad! Y-you're h-h-here." She wept.

"Yes...I'm here." Steve replied lowly, brushing a wave of hair behind her ear and stroking her face. "It's...okay, Stacy...I'm here. Don't...cry, honey. W...why are you...crying...Sweetie?" Stacy grimaced and gasped, biting her lip.

"Oh, Dad," she sobbed. "G-Grandpa's..." her words ran together like a smudged letter and she gingerly crawled up to him, nestling her head into his shoulder. Steve grimaced sympathetically and painfully, staring at her and wrapped his hand around her head, and stroked her hair again.

Stacy inhaled deeply, curled up near her father's chest that only a while ago seemed hopelessly rising and falling from artificial support. _Thank You...thank You, God!_ Her thoughts jumped over and over again. She sighed heavily, still whimpering. Steve gently massaged her head as her trembling frame vibrated on him.

 _What was she saying about Dad?_ Steve thought, dread growing in his stomach. Where was Jessie, or Amanda, or Kat? He needed answers, and he needed them quickly! "Hey," Steve said quietly, "I'm...not going...anywhere, hon. I'm...here." Stacy gulped hard several times, trying to slowly calm down, but it was so hard. She looked up at her father's languid face, and he tried to brush a few tears away. He looked so tired, and Stacy didn't want to make him feel worse by telling him about Mark's dilemma, but...he _had_ to know! One thing she and Kat both knew about their dad: if Mark was in trouble, it would mentally zap Steve into the drive to get back on his feet and help the man he loved and respected so much, no matter what his physical state. But, Stacy decided against it. She realized it would be better to tell Amanda and Jessie first. They could help break it to Steve, plus make sure he didn't do anything foolish.

She tried to change the subject, though it was almost impossible. "We...we thought we were going to lose you!" She cried.

"I...don't...think so." Steve tried to smile. Just then, a figure appeared behind Stacy through the door, a short figure in a white lab coat. Steve's hopes sailed, hoping it was Mark-whom he wanted to see right now more than anybody-. But, it was Jessie. The young ER doctor was reading Steve's vitals on the monitors, not even noticing the exchange beside him. Then he glanced down at his patient and was overjoyed at what he saw.

"Well, it certainly took you long enough." Jessie smiled sarcastically, his relief inexpressible. Steve's fatigued eyes shifted toward his best friend and he feebly attempted to smile. "Welcome back, Steve."

"Ess...D-Dad...where's Dad?" Steve asked.

"He went home to freshen up." Jessie smiled. "Don't worry, Steve. He'll be back."

 _No he won't!_ Stacy thought and quickly rose to her feet. She faintly smiled down at Steve and gently kissed his face. "Excuse me!" She blubbered and rushed out of the room. Jessie stepped closer to the bed.

"Things haven't been the same around here without you, Big Guy." Jessie grinned.

"...call...me...that." Steve gritted his teeth. He didn't want to admit it, but he was getting extremely tired, exhausted just from trying to speak.

"Mark's been so worried about you. The poor guy's worn himself out. Boy, will he be happy to see you!" Steve's gaze turned toward the door as another figure appeared behind Jessie. It was Kat, his baby girl-well, not such a baby anymore-, the one who had inherited most of his logical and melancholy personality.

"Jessie?" Kat asked, and he turned toward her smiling widely. "How is..." She stopped in mid-sentence. Steve was barely smiling, but he was _trying to_ smile at his daughter. Kat's stomach did flip-flops. Oh, how she wanted to hug him so badly, and just be held safe in his embrace. But the sight of him appearing so lethargic and considering his thin ice condition, she hesitated. She wanted to come close to him, but she was afraid to approach him. Jessie shook his head and patted her shoulder.

"Hey, he's not gonna bite you. Go ahead." He laughed, giving her a little shove at which she glared. "I'll leave you two alone." And he stepped out to find Amanda. Once he told her, they'd call Mark.

Kat just stood there, aching to go to Steve but she seemed frozen to the spot. Steve faintly smiled and raised his hand, beckoning her with his fingers. Tears formed in her eyes as she shyly smiled and walked to his bedside. He gripped her hand warmly, the familiar strength of his touch soothing her soul. "Good...to...see you, hon." Steve whispered. He patted th bed, urging her to sit down next to him, which she gladly complied.

"You too!" Kat smiled.

"Where...you...been?" Steve asked. He was slowly slipping into slumber, but he fought it as hard as he could to make the most of this precious moment with his child.

"At Carlie's...and here." Kat answered. "I've missed you a lot."

"Nice...to be...wanted." Steve whispered. Kat grew quiet and just stared at him, so thankful he was actually talking to her, but also noticing just how fatigued he appeared to be.

"If you want to rest, go ahead." Kat said earnestly. "It won't bother me."

"Hey," Steve sighed tenderly, running his fingers through her long, dark brown hair. "I...ever tell you...you've got...your mom's...hair...and eyes?" Kat nodded, smiling through her tears. "Come here...Sweetheart," Steve whispered again, and Kat shifted her weight to the side, slowly reaching for him, as he held her close to himself and with some effort, moved his other arm to give her the safe embrace he knew she craved and needed. Kat was careful not to hug him as hard as she wanted to, afraid she might hurt him, but she deeply soaked in every second of the much longed for contact with him. Then she gently broke away and stood up, smiling. He smiled back, though he was barely awake.

"Well, I'll be back." She said. "You go ahead and rest."

 _Thanks, Sweetheart,_ Steve thought, thankful to let the slumber take over. Within three seconds, he was completely out. Kat gazed up at the ceiling and whispered a greatly heartfelt prayer of thanks. She heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Jessie and Amanda.

"Shh!" She warned, holding up her index finger. "He _just_ went to sleep." Amanda's face was glowing.

"So, it's true?" She asked ecstatically. "He really woke up and talked to you?"

"Mmm-hmm." Kat nodded. Amanda wrapped her arm around her friend and her own heart swelled in joy and relief as she glanced at Steve's monitors. The numbers were steady and slowly rising to good averages.

"I'm so glad." Amanda smiled happily. "But we should probably let him rest."

"Come on. Let's go to the lounge." Jessie agreed, touching Kat's other shoulder and they all walked together in that direction. That's where they found Stacy. She was scrunched up on the sofa in the corner, and her face was still red with tears. Jessie's brows furrowed and he walked over to her, touching her arm. He figured she was just releasing all the grief and worry from Steve's injury, having no clue what was about to hit them. "Hey, Stace. You all right?" He asked, concerned. Stacy shook her head. _I probably need to prescribe her some sleeping pills,_ Jessie made a mental note to himself. He knelt down beside her. "Hey, it's all right now." he rubbed her shoulder. "I know you guys have had a hard time, but it looks like Steve _is_ going to recover, Stacy. And that's good. Everything will be okay now. And Mark's going to be so happy." At this, Stacy shook her head vehemently.

"No...he won't!" She blurted out. Amanda and Kat looked at each other. "I...I mean...yes, he will...but..." Stacy fumbled over her words.

"Stacy, what's wrong?" Amanda asked gently. Stacy glanced at all of them, her face wretched and her eyes flared in...anger.

"I have to tell you something." She gulped. "Grandpa's been arrested!" The trio all gasped in shock. Kat actually stumbled backward, and Amanda helped her to a chair. After the high-riding emotions melting away from being with Steve, and...and now _this?_ She couldn't take all of the motion on this mental roller-coaster ride. But at this point, she was too stunned to cry.

" _WHAT?!"_ Amanda shouted, her eyes as wide as saucers and a cold waved of adrenaline raced down her back. Then it dawned on her: Gordon Gonzalez's homicide.

"What in the world are you talking about, Stacy?" Jessie demanded.

"He's been arrested...for murder!" Stacy hollered.

"Murder?!" Jessie and Kat gasped at the same time.

"Yes." Stacy cringed, hugging herself and tensely shuffling her feet on the floor. "They're putting him in jail! I can't...I don't believe...I can't believe they're putting him in jail, after all he's been through the passed few days!"

"How could they?" Kat cried. "Grandpa would never hurt _anyone,_ no matter how much they hurt _him!"_

"That's right." Jessie agreed emphatically. "How in the world could they suspect _him_ of taking someone's life?! Mark's the nicest guy I've ever met, I know he'd never kill anyone."

"I think I know why." Amanda groaned, staring down at her feet. Her friends all gaped at her. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Amanda, you're not saying that you actually believe..." Kat sputtered.

"You can't..." Stacy began.

"That's _not_ what I meant!" Amanda declared defensively. "I meant...I think I know why _the police think_ he did it."

"Well, why?" Jessie asked angrily.

"Gordon Gonzalez." Amanda stated. "He was killed with a binary poison, which requires medical knowledge to use lethally. The police probably think Mark did it out of revenge for what Gordon did to Steve."

"What evidence do they have to back _that_ up?" Jessie huffed.

"I don't know." Amanda shook her head.

"There was someone else they said he was accused of killing." Stacy stated. "A woman, I think. But I can't remember her name."

"This is horrible." Amanda sighed, tears welling up in her eyes. She'd watched Mark the passed few days driving himself in circles, living in a daze, grief and heartache etching every feature of his face and frame, washed out in helplessness about Steve. Now, there was an ugly, returning ache in her heart digesting what added emotional and mental pain he was being tortured though at this moment.

"Man," Jessie shook his head, then cleared his throat, fighting to stay calm. "Okay, first we need to help Steve get well...soon."

"But what about Grandpa?" Stacy asked dejectedly. She knew Jessie was right, but she was fearful for Mark. "He needs our help too!"

"And he'll get it." Amanda nodded.


End file.
